I Kissed a Girl
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Confrontation is the start of change. Faberry drabble.


"What on earth is your problem?" the blonde shrieked at the smaller girl in front of her who currently looked very flustered.

"It was the only way to get you to stop yelling at me!" she points out.

"Well I'm yelling again now so congratulations! Not!"

"You know what, this is completely pointless. Mr Schu should've known better than to ever pair us together in the first place"

"You think?" Quinn drawled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the diva, Rachel Berry pointed out the obvious since 1993.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm not going to make another pair change with you just because you have your differences" Mr Schuster explained as he was putting together the Glee club's sheet music.

"But Mr Schu"

"No buts, you two need to get past the high school popularity contest and care more about making and keeping friends. You two have been in school for three years together but do you know anything about each other?"

"She's bossy and annoying" Quinn said folding her arms, Rachel frowned doing to the same. "And she's high and mighty and a little cold"

The cold comment hit a nerve in the blonde, though she tried her best not to let it show. But Rachel recognized the show face, the poker face.

"I'm sorry, that was below the belt, but sometimes you appear that way, Quinn. Simply because you never open up to anyone"

"That's because the last time I took a chance on someone they got me drunk and left me to deal with a pregnancy alone" Quinn explained tensely as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She tried her hardest not to think about the pregnancy and the daughter she'd given up.

Rachel placed her hand on the blonde's back and she jumped as if she'd been burnt, she offered the brunette a small look of apology.

"Physical contact, something I'm not so used to" she said with a nervous laugh, Rachel gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, but it was the only thing I could think of to shut you up so we'd actually do something productive" the diva said as she nervously tapped her foot.

Quinn laughed, "yeah sorry about that, you know what it's like when you get going and can't stop, with your babbling I mean"

Rachel looked genuinely surprised, first the blonde had apologized and second she'd actually noticed something about her that wasn't a wardrobe choice she didn't approve of.

"You have soft lips" Rachel froze, "I said that out loud didn't I" she said cringing slightly.

Quinn just smiled, "cherry chapstick". The two girls caught one another's eye before laughing.

"Maybe we should do I Kissed a Girl for our assignment"

"That could actually work" Rachel said seriously.

"Really?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "I was just kidding" Rachel looked a little excited.

"No really we could do a whole new version of it, I know you play piano and I play a little guitar so we could mix the two together and see what we can come up with. I bet we could create a great harmony, you're voice is really quite wonderful, Quinn. And paired with mine, this could be spectacular!"

The blonde looked at her dumbfounded. "What? Too much" Rachel asked.

"You complimented me" Quinn said in amazement.

"Of course I did. You have a beautiful voice, Quinn. Have I never told you?" the blonde shook her head. "Well, now I have" Rachel beamed.

"I've had two compliments from you in the space of seconds, am I in an alternate universe or are we actually getting along?" the blonde chuckled.

"Believe it or not we're getting along; maybe kissing you wasn't such a bad idea"

"About that, I can't sing this song if I'm lying" the blonde stated with a shrug, Rachel eyed her inquisitively.

"But you're not lying"

"I am though, you kissed me. I haven't kissed a girl"

The brunette froze on the spot, was Quinn Fabray actually suggesting that she wanted to kiss Rachel Berry?

"So, aslong as you don't mind my chapstick.." "Quinn, wait"

"What?" the blonde asked gently as she stopped herself from leaning in.

Rachel sighed, "I didn't kiss you just to shut you up, I've kinda wanted to do it since the seventh grade,I just took the opportunity as it presented itself"

Quinn smirked, "I know, being mean to you was easier than having to admit that I had a crush on another girl"

Rachel began choking on air, the blonde patted her back until she'd stopped spluttering. The brunette stood with a hand on her chest, still trying to absorb that sentence.

"Are you done choking now? Great, now where were we"

"Quinn" "Rachel, I'm going to shut you up now"

The blonde closed the gap between them and their lips touched, it ignited something in both of them.

Their eyes closed and lips gently parted for their tongues to gingerly massage the other.

The passion being exchanged between them grew and soon hands were lost in hair and bodies were touching. They both finally pulled away breathless and flushed.

Rachel tried to regain her composure, "so does this mean we can sing the song?"

"I kissed a girl" Quinn sang teasingly, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask if I liked it?" "Are you going to sing the song?" "Yes" "Then no need"


End file.
